blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Food Invasion
The 36th episode of the series, and the 15th episode of Season 2. An unusual invasion of foods come to Townsville to destroy its people. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys must eat them to save everyone, but later their whole entire school, Anna Goldman, including The Powerpunk Girls join in to help The Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys eat desserts, vegatbles, and meats. Plot The episode starts with The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, Anna Goldman, and The Powerpunk Girls don't like the foods their serving as it is Father Spending Day at Townsville Elementary School, where The fathers of their children are spending time with their children. Including for The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, The Powerpunk Girls, and Anna Goldman. The Professor tries to get the Girls to eat the food, so he eats it himself. They begs him to not eat it, but eats it anyway. This also goes with Mojo Jojo, and Oppressor Plutonium and the other fathers of their children. The next scene goes with a strangle alien group, and a leader who is a medium sized Green Cake, who orders his army to go to Townsville and plan the bomb. Meanwhile, the children's fathers of Townsville Elementary faint on the ground unconsious. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys go investigate. They split up with the 3 powerpuffs and the 3 rowdyruff boys. The Girls go to Townsville's vegtable store. The Girls uses this X-ray vision and they see alien goopin the inside of the food. Meanwhile, The Rowdyruff Boys, goes to Townsville's Bakery Store. They use their X-ray vision also seeing alien goop in the food. Brick suggests that creatures could have used it to poison people. Boomer almost tries to eat a cookie, but is stopped by Brick and Butch, saying their alien goop in there. Boomer states he loves eating sugary, and tasty deserts that himself can't resist. They then leave. The Powerpuff Girls & The Rowdyruff Boys meet each other at Townsville Famous Meat Store. Blossom uses her X-ray vision and sees alien goop in the meat. Boomer almost eats a chicken, but is stopped by Butch, by simply just smacking it out of his hand. Soon later, they go to Townsville's Crops, where flowers usually grow, Blossom finds an egg-like bomb in the ground they'll turn eavery critzen in Townsville a food creature. Shortly; an alien ship appears in the area. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys fight the food creatures. But they grow right back quickly. Brick quickly thinks of a plan regretting it as well, but eats the a few of the alien creatures. Brick tells the team that they'll just have to eat them inorder to beat them. They do it. Boomer says that he's full as he rubs his stomach. The leader of the food alien race says he has more troups that will finish them off. The six goes back to Townsville Elementary where it's night time. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys explains the situation to everyone, in order to save their fathers. The Powerpunk Girls aren't convinced. Brat also states that she doesn't want her "perfect body" to get ruined by fats. Buttercup loses her temper, and gets through to The Powerpunk Girls, convincing them enough their father's in danger too.The Powerpunk Girls sad, cry with tears, including Brat. The Powerpunk Girls join in to help, including Anna Goldman and the entire school. As the Food Invasion beings havoc in Townsville, The kids eats the Leaders army one by one. Bubbles, Boomer, and Brat eat some of the desserts, Blossom, Brick, and Berserk eat the meat, and Buttercup, Butch, and Brute eat the vegtables. The other kids eat the foods as well, with a few animals. After defeating the Leader's Army, The Leader only remains. The Leader that is Green Cake grows giantous to overpower them. The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, The Powerpunk Girls, Anna Goldman, and The kids of Townsville Elementary are stuffed, but still eat him anyway. They manage to defeat him, when he suddenly grows weaker. Blossom desttroys the bomb. They cheer for their victory and thank each other. The fathers of the children are revived. The next day, at school, everybody tries to eat healthy, much to the teachers' shock. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2